Limo Rides
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: What could have happened during Chapter Two of Heist Society by Ally Carter in the Limo between Hale and Kat? This is what I think could have happened. R&R. M for lime, language, etcetera...


Ok, If you have not read Heist Society by Ally Carter I want you to turn around RIGHT NOW! and read a different fic. I hate to give spoilers, and this fic has them. :)

What could have happened during Chapter Two in the Limo between Hale and Kat? This is what I think could have happened.

* * *

"Wesley?" Kat guessed as Hale got up from his seat.

He smirked as he made his way across the limo, "Not. Even. Close." His voice was hot and husky in her ear, causing her to shutter involuntarily. She leaned back, giving him better access to her neck as he kissed down it.

"Whitney?" Kat tried again, her voice breathy as Hale kissed down to the top of her bra, unbuttoning her shirt as he went. She gasped as his cold hands played along her stomach before sliding over her sides to her back.

"No," Hale told her simply as his hands unclasped her bra, allowing him to continue his journey down her body, "So, how long before you broke into the student records office?" As Hale kissed down the valley between her breasts he teased her, "A week?"

"Possibly…" Kat breathed out as his lips took one of her breasts into his mouth. She grabbed onto his shoulders as he sucked on her nipples, keeping her moans from escaping.

"But you didn't find anything on me, did you?" Hale's twinkled at her annoyed blush as he brought his mouth away from that particular breasts. He descended on her other breasts, and as his tongue flicked across her sensitive nipple, Kat moaned. Tired of him being in control she pushed him back.

"Hale," Kat breathed out as they fell to the floor of the limo, she straddled him and rid herself of the two loose garments still hanging from her shoulders.

"Kat…" Hale's voice was husky as he sighed, "You're so sweet, and innocent."

Kat blushed, "You know damn well that I'm not as innocent as I look."

"Oh, I know," Hale smirked as he leaned back his left arm, his right resting around her waist, "But you fake well, and naïve looks good on you."

"Don't get used to it," Kat muttered as she pressed against him and then kissed him passionately.

Hale groaned into the kiss as he rolled them over, "Oh, I won't." Their kiss turned rough as they fought each other for dominance, rolling around the floor, neither wanting to give in. Eventually Hale slammed Kat's wrists to the floor, and pinned her down. She moaned as their pelvises pressed together sent constant pleasure through her body.

"Shirt." Kat demanded, staring into Hale's lustful dark eyes with her own. Hale nodded and began unbuttoning his shirt, as it fell to the ground with Kat's clothes Kat herself slide her hands up and down the smooth skin.

"Having fun Kitty Kat?" Hale teased with a husky voice as one of his hands slide up her body before tangling in her hair. The other hand moved downward and began to massage her inner thighs, bringing moans from Kat.

"Hale!" Kat gasped out as his hand slide up her skirt to playing over her panties tantalizingly slow. She gripped his shoulders again as his hand began to move under the damp fabric between her legs.

Hale smirked as he watched the pleasure play across her face as he slipped two fingers inside of her. He pumped his fingers, inciting squeaks of pleasure, moans, and gasps from Kat. Her hands were traveling around his chest and shoulders, gripping here and there to release some of the pressure that was building within her. Hale's mouth traveled around her neck and chest, leaving tiny bite marks where he nibbled and sucked. He could feel her coming close, and he made sure to kiss her then, and as she came she screamed his name into his mouth. He kissed rougher, loving the effects her climax had on her kissing.

Kat was lying in his arms a while later as Hale slept, watching the New England countryside through the window. If there was one thing she definitely missed when she quit the family business…it was limo rides with W.W. Hale the Fifth… Even if she still didn't know his first name!

* * *

Watcha think? Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
